Club Night' the Aftermath
by helen the 2nd
Summary: Inspired by 'Club Night' from Chatty Plunnies by Dragon-sama. Heiji x Hakuba yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO.**

This is a continuation of 'Club Night' from Chatty Plunnies by Dragon-sama. So if you haven't read that, you probably have no idea what's going on in this.

**WARNING: YAOI **don't like don't read.

* * *

Hakuba waited in the cab to leave for the hotel they were staying at. Tonight had been... different. Different was an understatement by a long-shot but it was the only word he could come up with.

He had been in the bathroom with... well he didn't know what to call the other teen when Aoko had ran in calling for Heiji's and his help. He was stunned to say the least, but when Heiji had slammed the bathroom door he broke out of his stupor and exited as calmly as possible for almost being caught doing... 'things'. He felt his face heat right back up when he saw what had caused Aoko to run into the men's bathroom. There on their table was Kaito and Shinichi in a heavy make-out session with practically everyone staring at them.

Only one thought was going through his head. _Get a room! _He fell back to Earth when he felt Heiji pulling on his sleeve. "What are you doing?" he had asked since his brain still wasn't working completely.

"We have to break them up'" Heiji responded dragging him towards the couple, "Unless you what everyone to see what goes on behind closed doors," Heiji finished with a smirk.

Now that the message was registering in Hakuba's mind he broke away from the other detective and proceeded on his own to the couple. When he finally reached them he tried to get their attention unsuccessfully when Heiji startled him and told him to just help pry Kaito off.

That plan proved to be successful. Hakuba heard Heiji say something but was finding dealing with a squirming, sex-craved magician a little hard to deal with. He was very glad Kaito wasn't in his right mind or he might have been able to slip the detectives.

He also missed what Kaito had said as a come back because the music volume was rising for a fast, upbeat song to try to get everyone's attention back to the club and away from the teens. But he did feel Kaito jerk in his grip so he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled back. Which resulted in Kaito slamming into him and Kaito moaning with pleasure which mortified Hakuba, but what mortified him into speechlessness was the fact that Hakuba still had trouble below the belt from earlier and the moaning didn't help!

He snapped back to reality with Heiji yelling something about getting out now. Hakuba just helped drag the magician out of the building not trusting his mouth to speak.

Once outside the club Hakuba tried to keep the heat he was feeling down so he could concentrate but found it was a losing battle. To get away from the embarrassing situation he went to hail three cabs while Aoko went back in to get Akako.

And that brings us to the present with Hakuba sitting in a cab with his legs crossed waiting for his... cab mate. He knew Kaito and Shinichi were in different cabs to avoid... problems.

He heard the door open and slam shut. Then he heard muttering as his companion told the cab driver directions.

Letting out a sigh of relief he fell into the his companion's lap. He felt fingers brush through his hair as his companion chuckled lightly.

"Tough night?" his companion asked and Hakuba was sure he heard a smirk.

"Shut up," Hakuba said.

He felt his face heat up as he felt eyes looking over his body. "Looks like Kaito did more trouble then he realizes."

"Shut up."

"Awww, but it's so much fun to tease you!"

Hakuba turned so he was laying with his back on the seat. He felt the hand stop stroking his hair and rest on his head while the other hand of his companion lay to rest on the bottom of his rib cage.

He stared into the tan face of one Hattori Heiji. And his deduction was correct, Heiji was smirking and his eyes held an amused light. "I mean it. Shut. Up."

"Make me."

"Fine," and with that Hakuba pulled himself with his right hand around Heiji's left shoulder and propped himself up on his left hand on Heiji's thigh. He felt Heiji's hand that was on his head go around his upper back and the one near his ribs go to his right hip. He pulled himself up as Heiji bent over to kiss the other detective. He gasped when he felt a hand stroking his stomach and the other teen's tongue slid in with ease. Their tongues battled for dominance until they had to break apart to breath. Hakuba slid back into Heiji's lap as all hands moved back into their original places.

Hakuba smiled. They might have argued but it definitely added spice to their relationship. Hakuba sighed as the fingers in his hair did their magic. He turned his head toward Heiji. Then he noticed something and chuckled slightly.

"What?" Heiji asked.

"Be glad no one noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"When we left the bathroom, you forgot to button your pants."

* * *

I can't believe I wrote this but it was far too much fun to write.

Should I continue or leave as is.

Posted 8/11/09


	2. Chapter 2

O.K. so I decided to continue this. It got into my mind and wouldn't let go and I didn't say it was complete so...

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO.**

This is a continuation of 'Club Night' from Chatty Plunnies by Dragon-sama. So if you haven't read that, you probably have no idea what's going on in this.

**WARNING: YAOI **don't like don't read.

* * *

Heiji looked at the spread he had ordered from room service. He was very glad the hotel they were staying at offered 24-hour room service. He had woken up not to long ago and ordered a spread of different fruits, and since the kitchen was preparing the breakfast it offered for the whole hotel, it didn't take too long for his order to be prepared and delivered.

Heiji looked back at the bed that was occupied by a sleeping Hakuba. He couldn't help but smile at the image of Hakuba lying on his stomach with the sheet around his waist, exposing his bare back.

Heiji yawned. It was too early to be up, or at least in his opinion. They all had gotten back to the hotel late from the club, and to avoid problems between Shinichi and Kaito, they had changed rooms so Kaito was with Aoko and Shinichi was with Ran. That left Akako and Kazuha rooming together while Heiji and Hakuba roomed together.

They had separated the couple because they wanted to keep an eye on the effects of the drug they had ingested, and in their hazy minds, they didn't want the two boys getting hurt. So everyone who had moved into a new room picked out clothes so they could just change instead of going back to their room and risk waking someone.

Heiji picked up his clean pair of boxers and, with one final look at Hakuba, walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

After a nice, long shower, Heiji stepped out in nothing but his boxers to find Hakuba waking up. "Good morning," he said.

"Nngh," Hakuba replied which only made Heiji laugh. "'hut up," Hakuba said with a groan which turned into a moan when he tried to roll on to his side so he just stayed on his stomach. When Hakuba heard chuckling he turned his head to glare at Heiji who was leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Calm down," Heiji said as he pushed himself off of the doorframe, "I have something for that ache." He walked over to were his clothes were and brought back a bottle. He sat on the bed on Hakuba's left and the side closest to the bathroom which was providing the only source of light.

Hakuba folded his arms under the pillows as he watched Heiji put his left leg up on the bed to face Hakuba then squirt some liquid from the bottle on to his fingers. Then Heiji messaged Hakuba's lower back.

Hakuba laid his head down. He had to admit, Heiji was good with his hands. "How come your so good with your hands?"

"Akido and kendo." Hakuba propped his head up and turned to look at Heiji for more of an explanation. "Sometimes Kazuha gets an ache she can't reach and asks for help or my muscles get tense and I have to work them loose," he gave an one arm shrug. Hakuba laid down his head so he could watch Heiji. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?"

"You're spaced out. What are you thinking about?" at this time Heiji had stopped to just lay his hand on Hakuba's lower back.

"The truth?"

Heiji rolled his eyes. "Of course the truth."

"I don't know what to call you."

"Huh?"

"It's true, I don't know what to call you."

"Last I checked my name was Hattori Heiji and you didn't mind calling me that."

"That's not what I meant."

"O.K. what did you mean."

"Well Shinichi and Kaito are a couple but,... what about us?"

"What do you think we are?"

"You know you're getting annoying, right?"

"Yep," Heiji answered with a smirk. Hakuba just glared back.

"I don't know," Hakuba said as he let his face drop into the pillow.

"Guess."

Hakuba looked back at Heiji before saying, "Friends?"

"I don't do what I did with you with friends."

"Too intimate."

"Exactly."

"Uh, friends with benefits?"

"Do you actually belive something like that works out?"

"No, it gets to complicated," Hakuba was slightly relived.

"Exactly."

"Booty call," Hakuba hoped that wasn't the answer. He couldn't even face Heiji as he answered.

"You're kidding right?" Hakuba turned back to a very pissed off Heiji. "Do I _look _like a whore to you?" Heiji removed his hand to place it on the bed so he could lean on it.

"No, no you do not," Hakuba said _very_ relived that wasn't the answer.

"Then why'da ask?"

"I was taking random shots in the dark," Hakuba turn to face the headboard before finishing, "I'm scared I won't get the answer I want."

Heiji looked at Hakuba before sighing and rubbing the back of his neck. "Scoot over," he said.

"What?" Hakuba asked as he turned back and propped himself up to look at Heiji.

"Scoot over," Heiji repeated lifting the sheet so he could get under it. Hakuba complied and watched as Heiji laid on his side next to him. Hakuba stayed propped up as Heiji moved the sheet further up, watching him with a 'what are you doing' face. Heiji just smiled and pulled him down next to and close to him. "I'm giving you a hint Saguru-chan," he said before giving Saguru a small peck on the lips.

Saguru was stunned before asking, "Why didn't you say anything sooner? Why let me rack my brain?"

Heiji looked guilty. "I didn't know. I was hoping we would get caught last night and someone would come up with the right word. Or, just now you'd come up with the right word."

Saguru just smiled before giving his own peck on the lips before tucking his head under Heiji's chin and curling up into the light embrace.

* * *

This will probably have one last chapter unless any one objects to it. Oh, if any one didn't get what was going on it was basically a relationship where neither one could admit their feelings, they were going out but not officially, so they just slept together and decided to risk it all. Luckily it all worked out.

Special thanks to **StargateNerd **the first review for this story.

And if someone can help me with Heiji's accent I would love it because I suck at it.

Posted 9/24/09


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO.**

This is a continuation of 'Club Night' from Chatty Plunnies by Dragon-sama. So if you haven't read that, you probably have no idea what's going on in this.

**WARNING: YAOI **don't like don't read.

* * *

*Out in the hall, five minuets earlier.*

"I don't want to," Kaito whined standing out in the hallway in nothing but his boxers and a tank top.

"You have to," Aoko argued, also in her pajamas.

"Why?" Kaito argued.

"Because you and Kudo-kun both ruined our night out by..." Aoko couldn't continue as she blushed like crazy.

"I still don't see why I have to apologize," Kaito huffed as he crossed his arms and turned around. "It's not as if Hakuba-kun hasn't seen Shin-chan and I making out."

"Fine than I guess you don't have to apologize for slamming into Hakuba-kun and moaning like a sex craved idiot," Aoko said with her hands on her hips and an evil

smirk.

Kaito blushed in embarrassment before grumbling. "Fine," he said going to his and Hakuba's room.

"What's going on out here?" Ran asked as she and Shinichi, dressed for a day out, stepped out into the hall.

"Kaito's apologizing," Aoko explained.

Kaito came back to the group and draped his arms over Shinichi's shoulders. "Don't make me Shin-chan," Kaito begged slumping over and pulling Shinichi down with him.

Shinichi staggered slightly under the new weight before straightening. "Just do it," he said. Kaito gave him puppy eyes and pouted as cutely as possible. Shinichi smirked. "I'll go right after you," he said.

Kaito dropped his head. "You're not going to save me are you?" he mumbled into Shinichi's chest.

"Nope, now go on."

Kaito stood up and headed to Aoko's room. "I forgot my key card," he stated before Aoko could comment.

"What's goin' on out here?" Kazuha asked as she stepped out into the hall in her pajamas, followed by Akako in silk pajamas and a satin robe.

At that moment Kaito made a reappearance, with his key card. "Kaito's apologizing," Aoko said as way of explanation while gesturing to Kaito.

"Yeah yeah, I'm apologizing, I'm apologizing," Kaito mumbled as he walked over to his room. "Must I?" he whined, looking at Shinichi.

"Yes, now. Go. On," Shinichi said sternly.

"Oh," Kazuha piped up, "Ya should probably apologize to Heiji too."

"Huh," Kaito turned to look at Kazuha wide eyed. "Why?"

"He helped pull ya two apart."

"I still don't see why I should apologize to the both of them."

"Just do it. They're both in the same room."

A look of recognition crossed Kaito's face. "I'd be surprised if they haven't killed each other yet," he mumbled as he slid his key card in and opened the door.

The others watched as he entered "Hey Hakuba-kun, Hattori-kun," they heard him say, "I just wanted to apAAAHHHH!" They watched as Kaito ran out of the room screaming. From the room they heard a thud and laughter. Kaito fell to his knees and clung to Shinichi. "Shin-chan show me your body," Kaito begged, "I need to get rid of the images in my head."

"Kaito," Shinichi said in a calming tone, "what you saw couldn't have been that bad."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Kaito said, still freaked out.

"What did you see?" Aoko asked.

"KUROBA!" everyone turned at the exclamation. There stood Hakuba Saguru, angry, and in nothing but a sheet wrapped around his waist that he was holding in a death grip so it wouldn't fall. Kaito whimpered and hid behind Shinichi's legs. Hakuba's anger slowly turned to embarrassment and he began to blush.

Everyone, except Kaito blinked once, twice, then Shinichi turned to look down at Kaito. "You saw Hakuba-kun naked?" Shinichi deadpanned. Everyone, except Hakuba, turned to Kaito for his answer.

"It was worse than that," Kaito said nearing hysterics. "Naked Hakuba-kun I can handle, but, but not that," and with that Kaito broke into tears and buried his face in the back of Shinichi's knees.

With everyone's attention on Kaito no one noticed Heiji sneak out in his boxers, stand behind Saguru, and wrap his arms around Saguru's waist. He kissed Saguru on the cheek lightly. Saguru turned his head towards Heiji as Heiji gave him a peck on the lips. Kaito caught the small show of affection and started pointing and making gasping noises.

The group around Kaito turned but Heiji had hidden behind Saguru and Saguru faced forward not showing that something had just happened. Kaito's eyes widened and the small group around him turned back to face him. With everyone's attention on Kaito, Heiji popped out from behind Saguru and gave Kaito a small smile and wave since Kaito had walked in on them to get back at him.

Again Kaito pointed, again the small group looked, and again Heiji hid behind Saguru. The small group thought Kaito was going crazy and Kaito was starting to think the same. This time when everyone's attention was on Kaito, Heiji kissed Saguru full on the lips as he ran his fingers lightly over Saguru's stomach.

Again Kaito pointed, everyone looked, and Heiji hid. Saguru sighed, "That's enough," he said to seemingly no one. "As much fun as it is breaking Kuroba-kun's brain I think you might be overdoing it."

Everyone looked at him strangely except Kaito who was whimpering behind Shinichi. Heiji then stood up to his full height, put his arms around Saguru's waist, and rested his chin on Saguru's right shoulder. "Aww, but it was so much fun," he said. Now everyone stared with wide eyes and slack jaws except Kaito.

Shinichi pointed and opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to say something but nothing coming out. Heiji gave Saguru a small peck on the cheek. "You two are dating?" Shinichi asked, finally finding his voice.

"Yep," Heiji answered in a very happy voice, "And could you please tell your boyfriend to knock before he interrupts another intimate moment," he finished his voice growing annoyed.

Shinichi's head whipped around to look at Kaito who whimpered and was trying to bury his face in the back of Shinichi's knees. "You walked in on them?" he asked, his voice sounding as if he didn't believe it. Kaito just nodded.

"He did," Heiji stated, "Now if you'll excuse us we have somethin' ta finish." He pulled on Saguru's arm that was holding the sheet towards the room that they had shared. Or at least he tried to pull Saguru towards the room. He looked back at Saguru who was holding his ground and not moving, staring at his feet. Heiji blinked a few times before going back to him and wrapped his arms around Saguru's waist so his front was pressed up against Saguru's right side. "Is somethin' the matter?" he whispered as he nuzzled Saguru right above the ear.

Saguru shook his head causing Heiji to move away so he wouldn't be hit. When Saguru stopped Heiji nuzzled the same spot before whispering into his ear again. "What's wrong then?"

Saguru shrugged, hitting Heiji's chin with the motion, but Heiji didn't let it bother him. "Come on then," he whispered again. "I ordered breakfast, Kuroba-kun isn't going to bother us again," he turned to face Kaito as he growled out, "Right?" Kaito nodded furiously before Heiji turned back to Saguru. "We still have thing's to finish, and we broke Kuroba-kun's brain. Also, I don't think the hotel staff want to find their sheets in the hall," he added as he nuzzled Saguru again to whisper more in his ear.

Saguru blushed as Heiji reminded him of his current state of dress. He looked up to offer Heiji a small smile only to find Heiji smiling at him. "Feel better?" Heiji asked.

"Much," Saguru responded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well now everyone knows we goin' out so it makes it much easier to do this," Heiji whispered and tilted Saguru's head for a better angle. He laid a light kiss on Saguru's lips before applying more force. Soon he felt a tongue sliding across his bottom lip asking for entrance. He complied only to meet the tongue with his own and try to force his into Saguru's mouth. Soon they broke the kiss to breathe, neither coming out on top. They both turned to their audience to find them all slack jawed except Kaito, who was whimpering and trying to bury his face in the back of Shinichi's knees, and Akako who had knowing, satisfied smirk on her face. "Now I know why Kudo and Kuroba-kun like doin' that so much," Heiji said.

"I agree," Saguru said. "Now let's go finish what we started shall we."

They both smiled as Heiji wrapped his arm around Saguru's waist and led him into the room they had shared the night before.

* * *

This is now finished. I'm sad and happy, this was far too much fun to write.

Special thanks to **Redschie-RPH** and **StargateNerd** for Heiji's accent.

Thanks to **Tsuki-the-moon **and everyone else who favorited this or alerted it.

Posted 5/31/10


End file.
